


Shorts, Car Washes, and Questionable Clumsiness

by furihatachlookie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furihatachlookie/pseuds/furihatachlookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, at least he wasn't the only one to notice that the universe was against them nearly the whole day. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorts, Car Washes, and Questionable Clumsiness

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Extra Game sorta

Kuroko was not one for being noticed. 

He preferred sticking to the shadows, out of the spotlight. The less people acknowledged his presence, the easier it was for him to continue on with his own business. 

The booty shorts didn't help at all.

He tugged at the offending article of material riding dangerously high on his thighs, trying to will it to somehow grow longer and cover pale skin. It didn't. 

This was all thanks to their Coach, who decided to give them a choice on a punishment for losing in the second round of Inter High. 

Things could be worse, Kuroko had to admit. Car washes were better than confessing your crush on someone. Wearing less clothing was a more favorable alternative than wearing no clothing.

Sighing in defeat, Kuroko turned to direct his attention to the near deserted locker room, where the only redhead on the team was currently. "Kagami-kun, it's time to go." 

"I—I'm not going out there looking like this!" Kagami shouted, nowhere to be seen from the looks of it, but appeared to still be within hearing distance to shout back. Who could blame him, Especially after witnessing Hyuuga's terribly blanch loins as he'd confidently strode out the door nearly fifteen minutes ago.

"You probably look fine." Kuroko said reassuringly. He knew his boyfriend. He couldn't look that bad. 

This was a 6'3" teen with the build of a professional basketball player he was talking about though. 

Upon recieving no answer, Kuroko finally let it drop. "Alright then, I'll be going on ahead. I'll see you there, Kagami-kun."

"Like hell you will!" Kagami's voice faded as Kuroko headed towards the outer school grounds, ignoring the wedgie he could feel forming on his backside and instead focusing on making it to his destination. 

Spotting the rest of the team waiting out in the parking lot sporting similarly skimpy shorts, Kuroko was grateful he and Kagami didn't tan easily. 

He was joking about the whole Hyuuga thing. 

It was worse.

\-----

Several joking jabs later, which summed up to be a good hour of playing around before they finally got to work, Kuroko was ready to throw in the towel—no pun intended—after getting soaked from head-to-toe by a bucket being launched into the air and dumped on his person. 

Perhaps that was the wrong way to phrase it. He'd need that towel. 

The car wash wasn't one they were really taking seriously. Everybody was just having fun, despite its main purpose. Only a few cars were being cleaned, so most of the team was playing around. 

Kuroko had just been wiping the windshield of one of those cars when suddenly ice-cold water washed over him, seeping through the thin material of his top and immediately soaking him to the bone. 

He could hear Furihata's panicked apologies over the yells of Hyuuga from the next squeaky clean car over. 

Sliding off the now soaked hood of the gray Nissan, he lifted the empty bucket, stray drops falling into his face as the rest of the (thankfully) non-soapy water spilled out, only to turn his eyes to spot Kagami's shaking figure through the tinted windows. 

"Is something funny, Kagami-kun?" He asked, resting a soapy palm on his waist.

Kagami had only been here for ten minutes, and it wasn't like he was in any better of a condition. The front of his white tee stamped with the Seirin team emblem wasn't soaking, but it already had a fair share of water absorbed into the fabric, sticking to his torso. Kuroko could just barely see the outline of his abs through the damp fabric. 

The shorts he was clad in—that Kuroko had yet to see on the tall redhead—were obscured by the car doors and his crouched position at the rear tire.

"Nothing, nothing." Kagami warded off his snickering with a wave of his hand, holding the towel he'd been using to dry the rims of the car Kuroko was working on, finally looking up. "You should've seen the look on your fa.. ce..." He trailed off. 

Brushing wet bangs out of his eyes, Kuroko watched as  Kagami's gaze lowered and stayed there, the words he was meaning to say forgotten, mouth frozen mid-speech. Kagami's face turned at least five different shades red, finally settling on the deepest shade when Kuroko looked down. 

His shirt was in a worse state than before. The fabric he wore had turned from pure white to a milky clear color, revealing fair skin underneath, looking less like a shirt and more like a skin suit with the way it clung transparently to his petit figure. His shorts were doused as well, dripping cold water down his legs.

Kuroko stared him down. "Kagami-kun...."

"Wait, I wasn't looking anywhere inappropriate, I swear—"

The rest of Kagami's shirt soon became victim to the sponge in Kuroko's hands, thrown at him with all the strength of an Ignite Pass. 

\-----

One shirt change later, not a half hour had passed when Kuroko was catching a stumbling Riko by the arm before she could slip and fall into a stray puddle of soap water. 

Everybody had taken a break from cleaning to restock on supplies and grab a snack, leaving the parking lot more or less deserted. It was a good thing Kuroko had been there to stop their coach from suffering a wet and painful fall. 

Unfortunately, the new sponges from the school shed were the ones that fell victim to Riko's avoided demise, flopping onto the damp ground and immediately beginning to soak up the mucky water. 

Once regaining her balance, Riko realized the absence of weight in her hands, and their eyes fell to the soggy sponges. "Ah." 

Both teens stared at it before the younger of the two spoke. "It's okay, Coach. I'll clean this up. You can get a new batch." Kuroko assured her.

Riko tore her eyes away from the fallen sponges to look at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine," he said, picking up the basin the sponges had flown out of. 

"Thanks, Kuroko-kun." Smiling gratefully, Riko turned on a sandaled heel and started the short trip back to the shed, jogging this time. 

Once she'd disappeared out of sight, he looked at the now-dirty sponges. Well, they weren't going to clean themselves. He leaned down to pick them up and toss them into the basin. Running them over some water and letting them soak in clean water should probably do the trick.

Five sponges in, Kuroko heard someone choke, and he turned around just in time to witness Kagami spit out the water in his mouth and erupt into a coughing fit, no longer—well, he wouldn't call it _cowering_ , more like hiding—behind any of the cars. Instead he leaned with a hand on the hood trying not to hack out his lungs. 

And wow, he really did look good in shorts. All those months working out his calves and quads last year seemed to have stuck with him through Riko's new summer regimens this year. Torn denim fit snugly around toned legs like they were made for him. Kagami had also gone and changed into a new shirt, unfortunately. 

Kuroko almost felt guilty for doubting him.

Straightening, Kuroko looked at him in concern. "Are you okay, Kagami-kun?" 

Kagami, still coughing into his fist, nodded. "Yeah, I—I'm fine!" He said in between coughs, face red from exertion. It was probably from exertion. "It's nothing!"

He said it was nothing, but Kuroko was at least 90% sure Kagami's eyes were glued to his ass as he moved to bend over again. 

\-----

Then there were the beach balls. 

On the second trek back to the small supply room, Riko had found them among some other dusty pool equipment, and with the number of cars slowly dwindling with the height of the blazing sun, it wouldn't be long before they took another break. There was only so much entertainment in car washes. 

So there they were: a dozen fully-grown teenagers in short shorts playing with vibrantly-colored inflatables in the middle of a school parking lot on an odd Wednesday summer afternoon. 

Carefully avoiding the flying balls, Kuroko ducked behind one of the vacant vehicles—ironically, it was the car that belonged to Riko's father, who had to leave due to business needing to be taken care of at the gym, and was nowhere in sight to threaten the boys chasing his daughter with hoses—to avoid being accidentally pelted in the face.

Around the same time, a soaked Kagami narrowly dodged one of the balls before jumping for cover behind the same car, almost crashing into Kuroko in the process. 

Well, not almost. He actually did, knocking both of them off their feet after slipping on a pile of conveniently placed sponges, left unattended to when Koganei had left his spot and ran up to join in the inflating of the summer toys. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Kuroko braced himself for what would be a painful landing, but an arm caught him by the waist before he could meet the wet asphalt. By reflex, he fumbled for something to grab on, settling for Kagami's shoulders to latch onto. 

Peeking an eye open, Kuroko found Kagami looming over him, supporting the rest of their combined weight with a hand on the side of the car, trapping him in place.

"Hey, you okay?" Kagami asked, sounding out of breath. He must've been hit by one of Kiyoshi's water balloons. He was only soaked from the shoulders up, and his hair and face were still dripping with water. There was a piece of rubber was stuck in his hair too.

His heart thudded erratically within the confines in his chest from surprise, but Kuroko nodded all the same. "Yeah, thanks." 

Kagami spared a glance at the chaos. Kuroko watched a drop of water trail down the line of his jaw and down the curve of his neck, disappearing under the collar of his tee before Kagami turned back to him, laughing under his breath. 

"That was close," a grin brightened the taller male's features. The statement was kinda ironic with how close of a proximity they were. Kuroko's arms were pinned between their bodies, leaving him to awkwardly hold onto Kagami.

"Yeah..." Kuroko echoed again, still staring up at the tall redhead.

At his height, Kagami was at an angle where the sun was at his back, giving off the look that he was glowing. Kuroko had to squint against the light. 

Kagami's smile melted into a look of confusion. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

Reaching up, Kuroko brushed the pad of his thumb along his cheek, catching another drop on his finger before it could run down the side of Kagami's face. "... Right there." 

He pulled his hand away, taking in Kagami's frozen stature. Kuroko pressed that same digit to his lips, taking the finger out of his mouth once he'd run a tongue over it to remove any water. He heard a hitch in Kagami's breath. 

His gaze was now locked on his lips, and Kuroko licked them, finding them dry. He said nothing.

Kuroko's silence must have brought Kagami out of his trance. Kagami blinked, maroon eyes flickering up to meet Kuroko's, "I, uh..." fumbling with his words, Kuroko watched as his gaze mindlessly strayed back to his lips. Kagami's hand tightened around his waist.

The sun that was in his eyes became obscured as Kagami brought his face closer. Kuroko could taste the mint on his breath, the taller male having popped in a few breath mints not long ago to get rid of the bitter taste of soap on his tongue, a result of an unfortunate run-in with a used rag. It made Kuroko's mouth water.

Eyes meeting Kuroko's once again, an unspoken question passed between their gazes. Kuroko had to suppress a smile at Kagami's steadily reddening features as he slowly leaned in. Kuroko's pulse accelerated, but this time it wasn't in surprise. 

Their noses were nearly touching when a beach ball came out of nowhere and smacked Kagami in the face. Hyuuga's voice rang out over Kagami's groan of pain.

"Get a room, would you!?"

\-----

And don't forget about Nigou. 

"Kagami-kun, please don't aim that towards Nigou." Kuroko asked politely, elbow deep in bubbly suds that he'd gathered from soaping the SUV he was now preparing to rinse. 

In Kagami's hands was a mop, pointed in the direction of the growing pup, keeping him from coming any closer. Nigou had hit a sudden growth spurt a few weeks previous—like he wasn't growing enough already—and now reached past Kuroko's knees. 

None of the others paid any mind, nor did anything to help their ace. Kuroko could've sworn that he heard Izuki say, "Our ace should be able to ace this by now," earning himself a face full of (clean) sponges as he joined up with the rest of the second and third years walking away. 

Kuroko rinsed his arms with a nearby spray hose, still shifting his gaze between his four-legged companion and his boyfriend. "I thought you befriended Nigou already?"

Nigou deflated with a whine at that, tail drooping low towards the ground and muzzle tilted high up to look at the shying redhead. 

Kagami avoided all eye contact with the husky, looking everywhere but Nigou. "I can handle Nigou, but a wet Nigou is crossing the line, okay!? I just can't—"

With a sigh, Kuroko effectively cut off whatever else it was Kagami had to say by blasting him with a heavy spray of highly pressurized water.  

\-----

Fifteen minutes later, Kuroko received a volley of water to the face from the hose Kagami had wrestled from his hands. That elicited another water fight, soap and all.

The customers weren't very happy to find their cars still covered in lather after that.

\-----

Just as Kuroko was dozing off, something cold was pressed to his cheek. 

Blue met red as Kuroko opened his eyes. Kagami smiled, pulling the cool can from Kuroko's cheek. He was holding another can of the same blue color in his other hand. "Pocari?"

"Thanks." Kuroko accepted the chilled drink, sitting up and scooting over so Kagami could have room to settle himself down on the blanket. 

He popped open the can, taking a drink as he looked out across the grassy field.

The sun was considerably lower in the sky by the time the boys—and girl—were finished with the last of the vehicles, so the team had moved from the lot to the field in the back of the school to get what remaining Vitamin D was left in the day. After today, Kuroko was sure he'd have enough water and sun to keep a tree hydrated for weeks. 

Blankets and beach towels were scattered all along the grassy field that outlined the track, just a few dozen meters away from the school that lay vacant for the past few weeks. Only a couple months before they're swamped with schoolwork and clubs again. And basketball. 

Their shoulders brushed against each other. Kagami set his open can down on the grass, resting his arms on his knees. 

Kuroko scooted closer, wiggling himself under Kagami's arm. Kagami, noticing him having some trouble, lifted his arm so Kuroko could come closer and rest against his side, tucking the shorter male's head under his chin. Fingers curled around his waist and just barely brushed the hem of his third change of shirt, tickling the expanse of skin there.

In retaliation, Kuroko slipped his hand into the back pockets of Kagami's very short shorts, inwardly pleased at the small jerk Kagami made. Kagami half-heartedly glared at him. 

Kagami was just about to slip his cold hands up Kuroko's shirt as payback when they heard a clearing of a throat. 

All heads turned to Riko as she got up off her towel to make an announcement. "As you know, even though it's summer, there's still Winter Cup coming up." Everyone looked to each other before turning their eyes back to their coach. "Remember, aiming for the championship will be different from last year. Every team we faced last year will be different, with a few different players."

"Don't worry though, you'll have the rest of the week to spend some quality time with us before new members start coming in for the new school year!" Riko called out from across the ways, earning a few groans at the thought of recruiting. "Make sure to not forget anything _important_ tomorrow, or else you'll be running back home to get it. However many minutes it takes to get back will be tripled and added to next week's training!"

Oh, right. They still had three more days of this. 

Groaning, Kuroko dropped his head onto Kagami's shoulder. That ushered a laugh out of Kagami, who leaned down to press his lips to the crown of his head in reassurance.

Kuroko wouldn't doubt that the next three days were going to be just as unpredictable as today. 

\-----

Bonus:

Everyone had went their separate ways once the sun had begun to set after a quick trip to the locker room to change, including Kuroko and Kagami. On the way out, they made a few... stops of their own.

The aluminum can rattled and fell on its side as it slipped from Kuroko's fingertips and onto the floor, removed from his hand by Kagami and replaced with his own larger one, lips pressed heatedly against his own.

This time, Kagami tasted sweet. He must've just taken a swig of his own drink, because a trifle of grapefruit still lingered on his lips, a mix of sweet and tangy that brought calloused fingers to wind themselves in baby blue locks and deepen the kiss.

Kuroko immediately thought back to the tropical fruit-scented shampoo sitting on the shelf of Kagami's shower, an unusual orange-pineapple-strawberry fusion of aromas Kagami had bought a week ago on a last minute run to the supermarket before one of their dates after running out of his usual brand. It had left him smelling like the fruit aisle when he'd arrived at Kuroko's place. Late, of course.

Adventurous fingers sought out bare flesh, returning back to the strip of skin just above the waistband of his sweats. Kuroko gasped into his mouth when cold hands came into contact with his skin, running chilly trails down his back. 

Kagami pulled away for the briefest of moments, breath fanning across Kuroko's parted lips. Even after being out in the sun all day, they weren't the least bit chapped. Eyes fluttering shut, Kuroko reached up on his toes to reconnect their lips, aching for another taste.

His back met the wall of the hallway, and Kagami's wandering hand trailed further down, stopping at the small of his back. 

It was no trouble for Kagami to lean down to make it easier for him, but Kuroko wrapped his arms around his neck, and Kagami responded in kind, breaking the kiss and extracting his hands from silky locks and bare skin to wrap around clothed thighs, hitching them up so Kuroko could link his legs around his waist. 

Red hair tickled his nape. Kagami pressed open-mouthed kisses along the curve of his neck, the scrap of teeth against his skin drawing small moans out of the smaller of the two. 

His redhead boyfriend sighed into the kiss, pausing to take a breather. "Fucking finally." 

Well, at least he wasn't the only one to notice that the universe was against them nearly the whole day. 

Even Kuroko couldn't help but laugh and pull him close again. There were no more interruptions after that.

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend www
> 
> I can't write smut okay


End file.
